Races of Beyond the Wall
= KH Races = Races Hume Bangaa Moogle Nu Mou Viera Seeq Gria Selkie Yuke Galka Mithra Tarutaru Elf Half-Elf Eladrin Dwarf Halfling Dragonborn Teifling Deva Gnome Goliath Half-Ork Shifter Drow Genansi Changeling Kalashtar Warforged Menehune Night Elf Draenei Worgen Ork Oni Satyr Troll Mini-Troll Goblin Tauren Blood Elf Forsaken Murloc Gnoll Furbolg Minotaur Fomori Ogre Giant = Races Beyond the Wall = Major Races Most of these species crave war. Raktor Raktor are sterotypicaly cautious, mean-spirited, and rude. Raktor are usually 5.8 - 7.9 feet tall. They have 4 arms. The lower arms are shorter than the top higher arms. The top pair has 4 fingers, and the bottom pair has 3 fingers. They have scaly skin. They have two toes on each foot. They have 5 massive tusks porttruding from their face, 3 on top, and two on the bottom. They have spikes on the back of their head. They communicate using telepathy. Their tusks are used for this. Raktors have a dictatorship. They're culture is similar to Nazi Germany. They are lead by a Kaiser. Raktor weaponry Kislam Kislam are stereotypicaly brutish, unfriendly, and honorable. Kislam are a weird looking race. They are about 8.6 feet tall. Kislam Weaponry Loto Lotos are stereotypicaly mischevious, clever, and manipulative. Lotos are an odd magic using race. They appear as hovering worm-like snakes with big beady eyes, and four noodle-like arms. They often hide their appearance with cloaks. Loto Weaponry Drovkin Drovkin are stereotypically mean, cruel, brutal, and ruthless. And violent. Drovkin Weaponry Kroviets Kroviets are stereotypically unfriendly, rude, patriotic, fearless, and perverted. Their culture is similar to Soviet Russia. Kroviet Weaponry Shintei An all female race. Shintei are stereotypically aggressive, zealous, and perverted. Their culture is similar to Japan. Shintei Weaponry Iron-Jacks A mechanical race. Stereotyped as being brutal Lumber-jacks. Also they have a taste for Root Beer and Mustard. Iron-Jack Weaponry Vrossolians An insect like race. Not really stereotyped. The citizens are normally friendly and peaceful. But their leaders and military personal are normally brutal and cruel. Divided into several castes. The females are the ruling caste. Females vary in appearance with insect-like features. But all of them have beautiful faces. Vrossolian Soldier Castes Drone Skimmer Berserker Vrossolian Weaponry Neo-Jumbians A collective of powerful alien races. Neo-Jumbian Army Avianos The Avianos are a race of Anthopomorphic phoenixes from the Deep Core region of the Milky Way and held a vast Empire across the Avian Sector (Where all the Anthro bird species of the galaxy are found) and stretched to some Anthro mammal sectors. The Avianos at first were a peaceful but united people until an coup d'etat overthrew the peaceful monarchy and the new Emperor began to expand the armed forces and invested majorily in the weapons industry on home and abroad. With the enough resources, the Emperor (Known to the Avianos as Kalix the Imperialist) launched massive fleets towards their neighbors, conquering them in the process, sometimes using tactics that lead to massive genocides of the people they were conquering. With their power secured around the Deep Core, the Avianos became the Empire which they would be known for. Their rule into the Deep Core lasted 9000 years until the Great Galactic War or the Federation-Avianos War as it was known, it was during those times, the conquered worlds began to declare their independence and the Galactic Federation assisted them by sending personnel, funds, and weaponry to fight their Avianos overlords. With their strongholds and shipyards destroyed, the independent worlds along with the Federation destroyed the power of the Avianos Empire, reducing it to three worlds. The rest of the Avianos species began to distance themselves from their cousins from Avianos Prime, shunning the legacy of their cousins. The world now is a Monarchy but possesses a Parliment, the two Colonies are ruled by a Grand Governor who is appointed by the Emperor himself. Inner Avianos System Worlds Avianos Prime (Aviano Homeworld) Keku Avianos (Imperial Colony and Special Economic Zone) Akio Avianos (Imperial Colony and Vacation Hotspot) Avianos Asteroid Belt Outer Avianos System (Due to the distancing of the Avianos in these worlds, the word "Avianos" was removen to shun their Inner System cousins. Still, the Galactic Federation adds "Avianos" after the name of the planet.) Herko Jarzu Kaku Vlakidir Soraida Solani Ergoo Porakno Jakusho Bryon Lorko Jakash Muskatar Moostu Dankoor Created and edited by Victor Delta Kitsune himself. Avianos Weaponry Triceratons I don't own them. They are property of TMNT. Triceraton Weaponry Arcadians The only race not out to conquer the universe. The Arcadians are made up of several sentient species. Arcadian Weaponry Minor Races Raptoren Rhincodon Turuian Plorgonarian = Abnormal Races = Heart-Derive Heartless Nobodies Dusk Creeper Assassin Berserker Dancer Dragoon Gambler Monk Samurai Sniper Sorcerer Spellblade Soulgone Raggedies Realm of Darkness Ron Kal Category:TemhotaTech Category:Fan Fiction